Robyn Rihanna Fenty
thumb|Rihanna bei Vita-coco Robyn Rihanna Fenty (* 20. Februar 1988 in Saint Michael, Barbados), bekannt unter ihrem Künstlernamen Rihanna , ist eine barbadische R&B-Sängerin mit Einflüssen von Hip-Hop, Pop, Dance und Soca. Rihanna ist mehrfache Grammy-Preisträgerin. Ihre bisherigen fünf Alben verkauften sich weltweit über 25 Millionen Mal; die dazugehörigen Single-Auskopplungen bisher über 75 Millionen Mal. Privatleben und Familie Rihanna wurde in Barbados in der Gemeinde Saint Michael geboren. Ihre Mutter Monica Fenty, eine Buchhalterin, stammt aus Guyana, ihr Vater Ronald Fenty, ein Lagerarbeiter, aus Barbados. Rihanna hat zwei jüngere Brüder und drei Halbschwestern sowie einen Halbbruder. 2004 erwischte Rihanna ihren Vater dabei, wie er Drogen konsumierte, woraufhin ihre Mutter die Scheidung einreichte, um ihre Kinder zu schützen. Die Scheidung wurde noch im selben Jahr vollzogen und der Kontakt zum Vater brach bis 2007 ab. Nachdem sie kurzzeitig wieder Kontakt gehabt hatten, gab es jedoch einen erneuten Streit, da ihr Vater betrunken auf einem ihrer Konzerte erschien. Seitdem besteht kein Kontakt mehr zwischen ihnen. Rihanna besuchte auf Barbados zunächst die Charles F. Broome Memorial School und später die weiterführende Combermere School. 2004 nahm sie an einem Schönheitswettbewerb der Schule teil und wurde zur Miss Combermere School gewählt. Von 2007 bis Februar 2009 war Rihanna mit Sänger Chris Brown liiert. Die Beziehung endete durch eine gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung nach dem gemeinsamen Besuch einer Vor-Grammy-Party im Februar 2009, in deren Folge sich die Sängerin mehrere Monate aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückzog. Von Dezember 2009 bis Oktober 2010 war Rihanna mit Baseballspieler Matt Kemp liiert Musikkarriere Beginn ihrer Musikkarriere 2003 gründete sie mit zwei Klassenkameradinnen eine Mädchenband. Diese wurde im selben Jahr dem Produzenten Even Rogers vorgestellt, der zusammen mit seiner Frau Urlaub auf Barbados machte. Nachdem die Band vorgesungen hatte, wurde Rihanna noch einmal alleine ins Zimmer gebeten und sang den Song Emotion von Destiny’s Child. Rogers zeigte sich beeindruckt und wollte ihr zu einer Karriere verhelfen. Im Laufe des nächsten Jahres pendelte Rihanna mit ihrer Mutter zwischen Barbados und Stamford, Connecticut, dem Wohnort von Rogers, hin und her. Als sie 16 Jahre alt wurde, zog sie für kurze Zeit zu Rogers und seiner Frau, um in den Ferien Demosongs aufzunehmen. Mit Hilfe von Carl Sturken und Rogers entstand eine Demo-CD aus vier Songs. Dazu gehörten die Ballade „Last Time“, eine Coverversion von Whitney Houstons Hit „Saving All My Love for You“ und Rihannas erste Single „Pon de Replay“. Nachdem die CD an verschiedene Plattenfirmen geschickt worden war, meldete sich unter anderem das Label Def Jam, woraufhin sie zu einem Vorsingen nach New York eingeladen wurde. Das Vorsingen fand vor dem damaligen CEO von Def Jam Recordings, Jay-Z, statt, der Rihanna anschließend unter Vertrag nahm. 2005–2006: Music of the Sun und A Girl Like Me Rihanna beim Jingle Ball 2005. Nachdem sie einen Vertrag bei Def Jam Recordings unterschrieben hatte, nahm sie in den nächsten drei Monaten ihr Debütalbum auf. Als Produzenten und Songschreiber waren unter anderem Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Stargate und Poke & Tone tätig. Noch vor ihrer Debütsingle nahm sie mit dem Rapper Memphis Bleek den Song „The One“ für sein viertes Studioalbum „534“ auf. Im August 2005 wurde die Single „Pon de Replay“ international veröffentlicht und erreichte am 22. August 2005 Platz 2 der US Billboard Hot 100 und der britischen Singlecharts. In 15 weiteren Ländern, einschließlich Deutschland, wo sie es auf Platz 6 der Media-Control-Charts schaffte, erreichte sie die Top Ten. Am 30. August 2005 wurde ihr Debütalbum Music of the Sun veröffentlicht, am 5. September in Deutschland. Es erreichte Platz 10 der US-Charts und Platz 31 der deutschen Charts. Am 28. November wurde die zweite Single „If It's Lovin' That You Want“ veröffentlicht, die jedoch weitaus weniger erfolgreich war, als ihre Debütsingle. Der Song erreichte Platz 25 der Media Control Charts. Als letzte Single wurde in Japan der Song „Let Me“ veröffentlicht, wo er Platz 8 der Charts erreichte. Von Oktober bis Dezember war sie auf der Rihanna’s Secret Body Spray Tour. Sie umfasste neun Auftritte in neun nordamerikanischen Städten und war Werbeträger für das „Secret Body Spray“, ein Eau De Parfüm. Außerdem promotete Rihanna ihr erstes Album im Vorprogramm von Gwen Stefani auf deren Harajuku Lovers Tour 2005. Bereits im Oktober 2005 begannen die Arbeiten an ihrem zweiten Album, A Girl Like Me. Produziert wurde es, wie bereits ihr Debütalbum, von Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken und Stargate. Neu im Team waren unter anderem J. R. Rotem und der junge Produzent und Songschreiber Ne-Yo, welcher zur selben Zeit wie Rihanna bei Def Jam unter Vertrag genommen wurde. Am 17. April 2006 wurde die erste Single aus dem Album A Girl Like Me mit dem Titel „SOS“ veröffentlicht. Der Song basiert auf Soft Cells 1981er-Hit „Tainted Love“. Er erreichte Platz 1 der US- und Platz 2 der UK- und der deutschen Charts. Damit wurde „SOS“ sowohl ihr erster Nummer-1-Hit als auch ihre bis dahin kommerziell erfolgreichste Single. Das Album A Girl Like Me wurde kurz danach am 25. April 2006 veröffentlicht und erreichte Platz 5 in USA und Großbritannien. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 13. Als zweite Albumsingle erschien die Ballade „Unfaithful“. Der Song behandelt ein Erlebnis bzw. eine Beziehung aus Rihannas Jugend. Die Single erschien am 17. Juli und konnte ähnliche Erfolge wie die Vorab-Single verbuchen. „Unfaithful“ erreichte Platz 2 der UK- und der Media-Control-Charts sowie Platz 1 in Kanada, Frankreich und der Schweiz. Außerdem kam er in zahlreichen weiteren Ländern in die Top Ten. Die dritte Single, „We Ride“, erschien nur in Europa, konnte jedoch nicht an den Erfolg ihrer Vorgänger anknüpfen. Der Song wurde am 3. November 2006 veröffentlicht und erreichte Platz 17 in Großbritannien und Platz 45 in Deutschland. In den USA erschien am 2. Januar 2007 der Song „Break It Off“, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Sean Paul, welche auch auf dessen Album The Trinity zu finden ist. Der Song erreichte Platz 9 der Billboard Hot 100. Im März 2007 nahm Rihanna die Single „Roll It“ mit der jamaikanischen R&B-/Hip-Hop-Band J-Status und der aus Barbados stammenden Shontelle auf. Im dazugehörigen Video wirkte sie ebenfalls mit. der Song konnte nur Platz 33 in Deutschland erreichen und Platz 89 in der Schweiz. Im Sommer 2006 begann Rihanna ihre erste große US-Tour, die Rihanna: Live in Concert Tour gefolgt von der Rock the Block Tour von Jay-Z, bei der Rihanna gemeinsam mit Ne-Yo Gast bei drei Konzerten in Australien war. Von November 2006 bis Februar 2007 nahm sie als Vorgruppe für die Pussycat Dolls während deren PCD World Tour in Europa teil, wo sie unter anderem in Deutschland und Großbritannien auftrat. '2007–2008: Good Girl Gone Bad ' Am 5. Juni 2007 erschien das Album Good Girl Gone Bad, welches in den deutschen Albumcharts Platz 5, in den UK-Charts Platz 1 und in den US-Charts Platz 2 erreichte. Mit über acht Millionen verkauften Tonträgern weltweit ist es ihr bisher erfolgreichstes Album. Es bekam in Deutschland und den USA Doppel-Platin, in Großbritannien sogar 5 Mal diese Auszeichnung. Das Album wurde von 2006 bis 2007 aufgenommen und von Businessgrößen wie Timbaland, Tricky Stewart, Stargate, Ne-Yo und dem Duo Evan Rogers und Carl Sturken produziert. Der Sound des Albums entfernt sich vom rihannatypischen Reggae- und R&B-Sound und setzt auf mehr schnellen Dance-Pop und tanzbare Club- und Chart-Hits. Das Album wurde in Großbritannien in einer anderen Version veröffentlicht, auf der der Song „Cry“ enthalten ist. Am 28. März 2007 erschien in den USA die erste Single „Umbrella“, eine Kollaboration Fettmit Jay-Z. Der Song erreichte auf Anhieb Platz 1 der Billboard Hot 100. Am 28. Mai erschien der Song auch im europäischen und asiatischen Raum und erreichte u. a. in Großbritannien, Kanada, Australien, Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz Platz 1 der Charts. Die Single ist ihre bisher erfolgreichste und ihr zweiter Nummer-1-Hit nach „SOS“. Während in Großbritannien und den USA im August 2007 die Single „Shut Up and Drive“ erschien, welche in den USA Platz 15 und in Großbritannien Platz 5 der Charts erreichte, erschien auf dem europäischen Kontinent am 7. September die Single „Don’t Stop the Music“, welche in Deutschland erneut Platz 1 erreichte. Am 16. November wurde in Deutschland die dritte Albumsingle „Hate That I Love You“ veröffentlicht, die Platz 11 der Singlecharts erreichte. Im Februar 2008 erschien nun auf dem europäischen Kontinent die Single „Shut Up and Drive“, wo sie Platz 6 in den deutschen Charts erreichte, während in Großbritannien und den USA nun „Don’t Stop the Music“ veröffentlicht wurde und Platz 4 der UK Charts und Platz 3 der Billboard Hot 100 erreichte. Als B-Seite befand sich auf der Single „Shut Up and Drive“ die bisher unveröffentlichte Ballade „Haunted“, die bisher nur als Bonus-Track des Albums in Japan erhältlich war. Als nächste Singles erschienen die Songs der Reloaded-Version des Albums. Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded erschien am 13. Juni 2008. Im Mai 2008 wurde „Take a Bow“ veröffentlicht, welches in Deutschland Platz 6 und in den Billboard Hot 100 Platz 1 erreichte und somit ihr dritter Nummer-1-Hit war. Außerdem schaffte es der Song auch in Großbritannien auf Platz 1. Und ist dort Rihannas zweiter Nummer-1-Hit nach „Umbrella. „If I Never See Your Face Again“, eine Kollaboration mit Maroon 5, welche in den USA Platz 58 erreichte, erschien im Juni 2008 als digitaler Download in Europa. Schließlich wurde der Song „Disturbia“, der in den USA bereits im Juli erschienen war und dort ihr vierter Nummer-1-Hit wurde, veröffentlicht. Im Oktober 2008 kam die Single in Europa auf den Markt. In Deutschland erreichte sie Platz 5. Mit über 7 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern ist es ihr bis jetzt dritterfolgreichster Song nach „Umbrella“ und „Don’t Stop the Music“. Im Dezember 2008 erschien die letzte Single des Albums, „Rehab“, eine Kollaboration mit Justin Timberlake. Eigentlich sollte der Song „Breakin' Dishes“ als letzte Single ausgekoppelt werden, aber man entschied sich dann doch für die Ballade „Rehab“. Der Song erreichte Platz 4 der deutschen Charts, womit er am höchsten in den internationalen Charts gelandet ist. Im November 2008 veröffentlichte Rapper T.I. die Single „Live Your Life“ aus seinem Album Paper Trail. Der Song, an dem er mit Rihanna zusammenarbeitete, erreichte Platz 1 der Billboard Hot 100. Rihannas fünfter Nummer-1-Hit in den Billboard Hot 100. Der Song konnte Platz 12 der deutschen Charts erreichen. Er war der Durchbruch von T.I. in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Mit der Good Girl Gone Bad Tour ging Rihanna auf ihre erste Welttournee. Diese startete am 15. September 2007 und endete am 27. Januar 2009. Sie bestand aus 79 Auftritten. Am 12. Juni 2008 wurde außerdem eine Live-DVD namens Good Girl Gone Bad Live veröffentlicht. Auf ihr enthalten ist das Konzert in Manchester vom 6. Dezember 2007. Die DVD konnte eine Chartplatzierung auf Platz 6 der US Charts verzeichnen. Außerdem konnte ihr die DVD eine Grammy-Nominierung einbringen, in der Kategorie "Best Long Form Music Video". Außerdem begleitete sie Kanye West auf seiner Glow in the Dark Tour 2008. Sie bestand überwiegend aus Auftritten in Kanada und den USA. 2009–2010: Rated R Bearbeiten Bereits im Dezember 2008 nahm Rihanna Demosongs für ihr viertes Album auf, darunter den Song „Sexuality“, doch nach einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem damaligen Freund Chris Brown im Februar 2009, wurde das alte Konzept des Albums verworfen und nun stark von diesem Vorfall und der Beziehung zu Brown beeinflusst. So arbeitete sie bei diesem Album mit Ne-Yo, Justin Timberlake, Chase & Status, Stargate, The-Dream, Brian Kennedy und James Fauntleroy II zusammen. Zum ersten Mal schrieb Rihanna selbst an Texten mit, war bei einigen Songs als Co-Produzentin tätig und ihr wurde erlaubt, das Konzept des Albums selbst zu bestimmen. Die Texte seien laut eigener Aussage persönlicher und reifer, sie sei erwachsen geworden.4 Auf dem Album sind Einflüsse von Rock, Hip-Hop und R&B zu finden, vom leitenden Pop-Klang von Good Girl Gone Bad ist nur noch wenig vorhanden.5 Im Mai 2009 spielte Rihanna die Hauptrolle im Musikvideo zu Kanye Wests „Paranoid“.6 Im Juni 2009 wurde auf dem Videoportal YouTube der Song „Te Amo“ veröffentlicht. Der Song konnte somit schon vorab Platz 12 der Airplay Charts Brasiliens erreichen. Im Juli 2009 wurde die erste Single aus Jay-Z’ neuem Album The Blueprint 3, „Run This Town“, veröffentlicht, bei der Jay-Z sich Unterstützung von Rihanna und Kanye West holte. Der Song konnte in den USA Platz 2 erreichen und in Großbritannien Platz 1, womit der Song Rihannas dortiger dritter Nummer-1-Hit wurde. Am 23. November erschien das vierte Album Rated R. Es verkaufte sich bisher über 4,5 Millionen Mal, konnte damit jedoch nicht mit den Verkaufszahlen von Good Girl Gone Bad mithalten. Das Album erreichte sowohl in den USA als auch in Deutschland Platz 4 der Albumcharts, in Großbritannien reichte es für Platz 9. Nach nur fünf Tagen erreichte „Rated R“ in Großbritannien Gold-Status, nach neun Wochen Platin-Status. In den USA wurde das Album nach sechs Wochen mit Gold und nur vier Tage später mit Platin ausgezeichnet. In Australien und Polen erreichte es diese Auszeichnung ebenfalls nach kurzer Zeit. In Deutschland erreichte das Album Gold-Status. Rihanna bekam für ihr viertes Studioalbum durchweg gute bis sehr gute Kritiken, da es „eine ernstere, erwachsenere Rihanna zeigt, die etwas zu sagen hat“.78 Am 20. Oktober 2009 wurde das Cover zur ersten Single und kurz danach der Song „Russian Roulette“ veröffentlicht. Überraschenderweise war der Song, nicht wie von vielen angenommen Dance-Pop, wie beispielsweise „Disturbia“, sondern eine Ballade, was als gewagt bezeichnet wurde. Am 11. November kam Rihanna in die deutsche TV-Show TV total, wo ein Ausschnitt von 30 Sekunden zum neuen Video gezeigt wurde. Zwei Tage später, am 13. November, wurde die Single weltweit veröffentlicht und erreichte in 20 Ländern die Top Ten, darunter Deutschland, Großbritannien und die USA. In der Schweiz reichte es Anfang 2010 sogar für einen Nummer-1-Hit. Ihr vierter insgesamt in der Schweiz nach „Unfaithful“, „Umbrella“ und „Don't Stop the Music“. Noch am selben Tag wurde das Video veröffentlicht. Auch die Promotion-Single „Wait Your Turn“ schaffte es auf Platz 45 der UK-Charts. Die zweite Single aus dem Album, „Hard“, eine Kollaboration mit Rapper Jeezy, erschien offiziell nur in den USA, schaffte es aber auch in Kanada in die Top Ten sowie in die Top 50 von England und Schweden. Im dazugehörigen Video arbeitet Rihanna zum ersten Mal mit der Regisseurin Melina Matsoukas zusammen. Die dritte offizielle Single, „Rude Boy“, wurde am 5. März 2010 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Rihanna sang den Song am vorangegangenen Tag live bei der Echo-Verleihung. Daraufhin stieg der Song in Deutschland sofort auf Platz 4 ein. In England schaffte es „Rude Boy“ bereits einen Monat vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung in die Charts, kurz darauf in die Top 3. In den USA schaffte es der Song auf Anhieb in die Top Ten womit er Rihanna zur Sängerin mit den meisten Top-Ten-Hits seit dem Jahr 2000 machte, und zwei Wochen später auf Platz 1, wodurch Rihanna ihren sechsten Nummer-1-Hit landete und zur Künstlerin mit den meisten Nummer-1-Hits seit dem Jahr 2000 wurde. Damit wiederholte „Rude Boy“ nicht nur die Erfolge der vorherigen Singles „Russian Roulette“ und „Hard“, sondern reichte auch endlich wieder an alte Erfolge wie „Umbrella“ und „SOS“ heran, denn der Song hielt sich insgesamt 5 Wochen auf Platz 1 der US Billboard Hot 100. Als vierte offizielle Singles wurden sowohl „Rockstar 101“ als auch „Te Amo“ veröffentlicht. „Rockstar 101“, eine Kollaboration mit Slash, erschien erneut nur in den USA. Das Video zur Single wurde am 25. Mai 2010 erstmals gesendet. „Te Amo“ erschien am 11. Juni 2010 in Deutschland. Das Video wurde am 28. Mai 2010 ausgestrahlt. In Großbritannien schaffte es der Song bis auf Platz 14 der Singlecharts, in Deutschland verfehlte er mit Platz 11 knapp die Top Ten der Media-Control-Charts. Nur in der Schweiz schaffte es die Single auf Platz 9 und somit in die Top Ten. Am 16. April 2010 startete Rihanna in Europa ihre zweite Welttournee, die Last Girl on Earth Tour. Der erste Teil der Tour ging bis 28. August 2010 und bestand aus 64 Auftritten neben Europa auch in Nordamerika. Der zweite Teil startet 2011 in Australien. Gespielt wurden Songs aus allen vier Alben. Die Tournee beinhaltet, laut Rihanna, ihre bisher größte und aufwendigste Show. Während dieser Tour war sie vier Mal in Deutschland. Begleitet wird sie von verschiedenen Support Acts der jeweiligen Länder, so z. B. in Großbritannien von Pixie Lott und in den USA von der Sängerin Ke$ha und dem Rapper Travie McCoy. Im Juli 2010 stieg der Song „Love the Way You Lie“, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Rapper Eminem, die auf seinem Album Recovery zu finden ist, nach zwei Wochen vom zweiten auf den ersten Platz der Billboard Hot 100 und wurde Rihannas siebter Nummer-1-Hit. In den UK-Charts erreichte er den zweiten Platz. In Australien, Kanada, Neuseeland, Irland und Deutschland erreichte er ebenfalls Platz 1 der Singlecharts. seit 2010: Loud Bearbeiten Bevor Rihanna ihr fünftes Album veröffentlichte, wirkte sie neben Eminems „Love the Way You Lie“ auch in David Guettas produzierten Song „Who's That Chick?“ mit. Der Song wurde am 17. September zusammen mit dem Video veröffentlicht. Am 19. Oktober 2010 wurde das Video anlässlich einer Werbekampagne des Chip-Herstellers Doritos in einer Night- und in der bereits bekannten Day-Version offiziell veröffentlicht. Der Song ist auf seinem Remixalbum One More Love enthalten, das am 26. November 2010 erschien. Die Single schaffte es im Dezember 2010 auf Platz 6 der deutschen Charts. Ende Januar 2011 wurde das offizielle Video zur Single veröffentlicht. Am 12. November 2010 erschien das fünfte Album Loud in Deutschland und am 16. November in den USA. Das Album unterscheidet sich zum letzten, indem es mehr Dance- und Clubsongs, wie bei Good Girl Gone Bad, beinhaltet. Das Album konnte Platz eins der UK- und der Schweizer Album Charts erreichen. In Deutschland reichte es bis Platz zwei. In Östrreich und den USA schaffte es das Album auf Platz drei. Den Erfolg von Rated R konnte das Album schnell toppen und verkaufte sich bis heute schon über 5 Millionen Mal. Die erste Single, „Only Girl (In the World)“, wurde am 7. September weltweit in der Radiosendung Ryan Seacrest vorgestellt. Der Song erreichte im Oktober Platz 1 der US-amerikanischen Downloadcharts, wenig später Platz 3 der Billboard Hot 100 und Platz 2 der Media-Control-Charts. Das Video zur Single wurde am 14. Oktober veröffentlicht. Am 24. November erreichte „Only Girl“ als ihre neunte Single den ersten Platz der US Billboard Hot 100. Am 15. Oktober 2010 wurde der Song „What's My Name?“, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Rapper Drake, offiziell veröffentlicht. Die zweite Single des Albums erreichte nach 3 Wochen durch Downloadverkäufe Platz 1 der Billboard Hot 100 und ist damit Rihannas achter Nummer-1-Hit ihrer Karriere sowie ihr dritter im Jahr 2010. Das Video zu What's My Name? wurde am 26. und 27. Oktober 2010 gedreht und am 12. November, dem Erscheinungstag von Loud, offiziell veröffentlicht. In Europa wurde der Song erst am 14. Januar 2011 veröffentlicht. In den UK-Charts erreichte der Song 2011 ebenfalls Platz 1. In Deutschland und Österreich erreichte das Stück Platz 12 der Charts. Am 7. Dezember wurde der Song „Raining Men“, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Rapperin Nicki Minaj, offiziell als digitale Single im US-amerikanischen Radio veröffentlicht. Ihre dritte offizielle Single ist der Song „S&M“, der ab Ende November international in die Charts kam. Offiziell wurde der Song als Download aber erst am 21. Januar 2011 veröffentlicht. Das Video wurde bereits am 15. Januar 2011 von Regisseurin Melina Matsoukas gedreht, die bereits bei den Videos zu „Hard“, „Rude Boy“ und „Rockstar 101“ Regie geführt hatte. Weltweit veröffentlicht wurde das Video am 1. Februar 2011. In über zehn Ländern wurde das Video verboten, da es zu provokativ und freizügig sei. Schon nach der ersten Woche des offiziellen Downloadverkaufs erreichte der Song Platz 1 in Australien. Wenige Wochen später stand der Song in den Top Ten Neuseelands (Platz 2), Irlands (Platz 3), Kanadas, Norwegens, Belgiens, Finnlands, Frankreichs, Schwedens und Großbritanniens (Platz 3). In Deutschland wurde der Song offiziell am 18. März 2011 veröffentlicht und erreichte Platz 2 der deutschen Singlecharts. Am 12. April wurde eine Remix-Version gemeinsam mit der Pop-Sängerin Britney Spears im Internet veröffentlicht. Am 20. April gab das Billboard Magazin bekannt, dass die Remix-Version von „S&M“ auf Platz 1 in den Billboard Hot 100 steigt. Damit ist der Song Rihannas zehnter Nummer-eins-Hit und Britney Spears fünfter. Die Remix-Version erreichte Platz 1 der Digital Song Charts.9 Auch in Kanada konnte das Lied Platz 1 erreichen. Dort ist es sowohl für Rihanna als auch für Spears jeweils die fünfte Nummer-1-Single. Nach einer Online-Befragung hatte Rihannas Label am 12. März 2011 bekanntgegeben, dass „California King Bed“ die vierte offizielle und internationale Single aus dem Album sein wird. Das dazugehörige Video wurde noch im selben Monat gedreht und im Mai 2011 das erste Mal gezeigt. Außerdem hat man sich entschieden, wegen des knappen Ergebnisses bei der Online-Befragung zwischen „California King Bed“ und „Man Down“, dieses Lied ebenfalls, aber offiziell nur in den Vereinigten Staaten auszukoppeln. Es wurde am 3. Mai im US-amerikanischen Radio veröffentlicht. Das Video wurde am 1. Mai 2011 gedreht und am 31. Mai das erste Mal gesendet. Am 4. Juni 2011 startete Rihanna ihre vierte Welttournee, die Loud Tour, um das Album zu promoten. Die Tournee führt sie von Nordamerika über ihr Herkunftsland Barbados und einigen Konzerten in Südamerika letztendlich nach Europa. Ende Dezember 2010 wirkte Rihanna neben Kid Cudi im Video zu „All of the Lights“ von Kanye West mit. Der Song ist auf seinem Album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy zu finden. Das Musikvideo wurde von Hype Williams gedreht und am 19. Februar 2011 veröffentlicht. Der Sänger und Rapper Kevin Rudolf gab derweil bekannt, dass Rihanna ihn fragte, ob er Lieder für sie schreiben könnte. Er erzählte dem Rap-Up Magazin: „Ich schreibe zur Zeit einige Lieder für Rihanna, ich höre sie kommt zurück.“ Am 17 Juni sprach Ryan Seacrest mit Rihannas Management und gab in seiner Radio-Show bekannt: „Wir können bestätigen, das Rihanna aktuell an neuem Material arbeitet und diesen Herbst ein brandneues Album veröffentlichen wird.“ Rihanna gab später auf ihrer Twitter-Seite bekannt, sie nehme neue Lieder für eine Wiederveröffentlichung von Loud auf. Musik und Gesang Volume 65 von der Contemporary Black Biography Bücherserie bezeichnete Rihanna als die „Rhythm and Blues (R&B) Diva aus der Karibischen Welt“.10 Rihanna ist dafür bekannt R&B-Musik mit Elementen aus der Karibischen Musik, sowie Reggae und Dancehall zu vermischen.11 Peter Coulter von den Antrim Times kommentierte: „Rihanna hat eine erstaunliche Stimme, welche besonders bei Akustik-Aufnahmen zur Geltung kommt, sie muss einfach an ihrer Kommunikation mit dem Publikum während den Auftritten arbeiten.“12 Zur Zeiten ihres Debütalbums bezeichneten Kritiker Rihanna als „Bubble Gum Queen“13 und ihre Musik als „Teen Pop.“14 Larry Meyler von The Sun erklärte, dass Rihanna „gut darin sei schlecht zu sein“ und das sie „ihren 'Teen Pop' Image endgültig verließ, nachdem sie die Bühne rockte.“14 Nach einem Auftritt beim Ottawa Bluesfest sagte Denis Armstrong vom Canadian Online Explorer: „Ihre Show war eine Disney-ähnliche Choreographische Fantasie mit Non-stop Performances und Free Hits.“13 Nach dem Rihanna mit ihrem „bösen“ Image begann, wurde sie dafür kritisiert, bei Auftritten „Lack und Leder“ Outfits zutragen.15 Ein Artikel in The Times verglich Rihannas Bühnengaderoben-Stil mit dem von Janet Jackson.16 Stuart Derdeyn von The Province vermutete, dass Rihanna „auf dem besten Wege sei, die neue Janet Jackson zu werden.“17 Rihannas Musikalischer Stil wechselte ständig nach den Veröffentlichungen ihrer letzten drei Alben. Sie hat sie ursprünglich als Reggae-Sängerin vermarktet, seit sie im Jahr 2005 in die Musikszene einstieg. Ihre Musik verband Reggae mit Elementen von Pop, Contemporary R&B und Dancehall.18 Mit der Veröffentlichung von Music of the Sun und der ersten Single „Pon de Replay“, beschrieb Jason Birchmeier von Allmusic Rihannas Musikalischen Stil als „synthesierter, karibischer-R&B mit Standard Eelementen vom Urban Dance-pop: karibisch-beeinflusstes Urban.“19 Rihanna wurde zu ihren Anfangszeiten oft als „Dancehall und Reggae-Sängerin“ beschrieben.19 NME beschrieb die Sängerin als „starken Mix von Dancehall, Reggae und Contemporary R&B.“20 Barry Walters vom Rolling Stone Magazin bezeichnete Rihannas A Girl Like Me als „Dancehall und amerikanisches R&B“ Album.21 Nach der Veröffentlichung von Good Girl Gone Bad beschrieb Andy Kellman von Allmusic Rihanna als „Popsängerin“.22 Kelefa Sanneh von The New York Times beschrieb ihren Weltweiten Nummer-eins-Hit „Umbrella“ als einen Popsong in einer starken Verbindung mit schweren Hip Hop-Beats und Liebesmelodien mit unerwarteten Keyboards und der mädchenhaften Stimme von Rihanna.23 Ihr Debütalbum enthielt Produktionen von Evan Rogers und Carl Sturken, welche Rihanna entdeckten. Sturken und Rogers arbeiteten vielmals mit Rihanna zusammen, unter anderem auf ihrer Debütsingle „Pon de Replay“, welches ihr den Durchbruch mit traditioneller Reggae und Dance-pop Musik brachte. Die gleichen Musikstile verwendete Rihanna auch auf ihrem zweiten Musikalbum. Rihanna stieg dann in die Pop und R&B Musik. Das Musikproduzententeam Stargate und Singer-Songwriter Ne-Yo produzierten unter anderem ihren Hit „Unfaithful“24 und sampleten die Basslinie und den Schlagzeug-Beat von Soft Cells „Tainted Love“ (1981) auf Rihannas Lied „SOS“.25 Mit Liedern wie „Kisses Don't Lie“ und „Shut Up and Drive“, wurde Rihannas Musikstil mehr Rock orientierter. Auf ihrem dritten Album Good Girl Gone Bad verwendete Rihanna erstmals einen eingängigen Dance-pop Sound für die Lieder, was auch das Hauptgenre des Albums ausmachte,26 damit verließ sie den Dancehall, Reggae und Balladen-Stil der Vorgänger.27 Sie verwendete in ihrer Musikkarierre immer sehr unterschiedliche Musikstile, vom Uptempo Pop-Reggae mit „Pon de Replay“, bis zum 80er New Wave Club-Hit „SOS“, oder den Liebeslied „Unfaithful“ im Balladenstil. Die meisten ihrer Liebesballaden enthalten einen Pop orientierten Sound mit R&B Einflüsse. Die Hauptinstrumente in ihren Balladen sind Akustische Gitarren. Ihre Balladen wurden von Stargate produziert und von Ne-Yo geschrieben. Die Dance orientierten Lieder wurden von Carl Sturken und Evan Rogers, Christopher "Tricky" Stewart und J. R. Rotem produziert.28 Auf einigen Liedern samplet Rihanna Stücke von anderen Künstlern wie Soft Cells „Tainted Love“ bei „SOS“,25 New Orders „Blue Monday“ bei „Shut Up and Drive“ und Soul Makossa von Manu Dibango mit den Chorus von Michael Jacksons „Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'“ bei „Don't Stop the Music“. Einflüsse Eine von Rihannas Haupteinflüsse auf ihre Musik ist Mariah Carey. Rihanna sagte: „Ich schaue ständig zu Carey auf. Ich verehre sie als Künstlerin. Carey zu treffen war für mich der schönste Moment im meinen Leben, diesen Moment werde ich nie wieder vergessen.“ Rihanna bezeichnet ebenso Madonna als eines ihrer Idole und starke Einflussteilnehmerin, sie sagte: „Madonna hat sich in ihrer Karriere immer wieder neu erfunden. Ich möchte die schwarze Madonna werden.“29 Zu Janet Jackson sagte Rihanna: „Sie war eine der ersten Popikonen, mit denen ich mich vergleichen konnte... Sie hat so viel Energie und Power. Ich habe sie auf der Bühne gesehen, sie kann dort für 20 Minuten stehen und die ganze Arena schreit nach ihr. Du musst Janet einfach lieben.“30 Beyoncé hat ebenfalls einen starken Einfluss auf Rihannas Musik.3132 Laut Rihanna selbst begann sie mit dem singen, nach dem sie Beyoncé Knowles bei einem Auftritt mit Destiny's Child gesehen hat.33 Weitere Muskalische Einflüsse kommen von Bob Marley (für ihn baute Rihanna in ihrem Zuhause in Los Angeles einen Schrein),34 Alicia Keys35 Whitney Houston, Destiny's Child, Celine Dion,36 Brandy37 und Gwen Stefani.383940 Ihre Freundin und ehemalige Island Def Jam Label Künstlerin Fefe Dobson ist jemand, den sie bewundert und zu der sie aufschaut. Rihanna liebt es mit anderen Künstlern und vor allem mit Dobson zu schreiben, singen und Musik zu machen.3941 Rihannas Musik enthält starke Einflüsse aus der karibischen Musik, die auch Reggae und Dancehall beinhaltet. Das Musikvideo zu „Rude Boy“ wurde von ihren karibischen Wurzeln inspiriert.42 In einem Interview erklärte sie, dass sie in Barbados mit Reggae Musik aufwuchs. Als sie aber in die Vereinigten Staaten kam, wurde sie von vielen verschiedene Arten von Musik überrollt.43 Während der Good Girl Gone Bad Tour, sang Rihanna unter anderem eine Coverversion von Bob Marleys „Is This Love“. Der Song wurde zu Ehren von Marley gespielt. Später sang Rihanna noch eine Coverversion von Bob Marley & The Wailers, „Redemption Song“.44 Rihanna erklärte, dass Marilyn Monroe und Vintage Kleidung für die visuelle Inspiration der Musikvideos von „Hate That I Love You“ und „Rehab“ diente; im Gegensatz dazu sind die “dunklen” und etwas “gruseligen” Szenen aus Disturbia von Michael Jacksons „Thriller“ inspiriert.4546 Das Musikvideo erreichte Platz fünf der „Top Five Most Paranoid Music Videos” von MTV Buzzworthy veröffentlicht.47 Jon Bream von der Star Tribune kommentiert: „Nach der Tradition von Madonna und Janet Jackson hat sich Rihanna als das Video “Biest” der 2000er herausgestellt ... Rihanna hat den Schmollmund, die langen Beine und zukunftsweisende Frisuren für Frauen und Männer gleichermaßen perfektioniert.“45 George Epaminondas von der InStyle findet Rihannas Musikvideos wie “Filme”, wegen ihrer „Mischung aus Insel Rhythmen und swingenden Pop und ... schelmischer Sinnlichkeit.“48 Öffentliches Image Das New York Magazin sagte, dass Rihanna früher wie eine Cookie-Cutter-Teen-Queen aussah. Sie besäße die Fähigkeit dramatisch auszusehen, dennoch Leichtigkeit auszustrahlen.49 Dies wurde im März 2011 untermauert als American Chronicle Schriftsteller Arturo Tora Rihanna als „Rihannaissance Woman“ bezeichnete. Während der Veröffentlichung ihres zweiten Albums, fühlten sich viele Kritiker bestätigt, dass der Sound und die Substanz von Rihanna zu stark der von Beyoncé ähnelt.505152 Die Medien machten sogar negative Bewertungen und verglichen die Musik,53 Musikvideos, Auftritte5455 und selbst das Bild von beiden auf sich gegenseitig verglichen sie,56 wodurch Rihanna viel Kritik sammeln musste.57 Einige Medien behaupteten sogar, dass Jay-Z sie mit Absicht zu einer Kopie von Beyoncé gemacht hätte.5558 Für das dritte Album, Good Girl Gone Bad (2007), wandelte Rihanna ihr Image in ein sexieres. Sonya Magett von Black Voices berichtete, dass Rihannas Stil gewagter wurde, seitdem sie 2005 in die Medien kam.59 Durch Rihannas Mode und Stil landete sie 2008 auf der Liste der “10 Best Dressed Stars of 2008” des People Magazins.60 Im Jahr 2009 landete sie auf Platz 17 der “50 Most Glamorous Women” des Glamour Magazins.61 Tracey Lomrantz vom Glamour Magazin kommentierte: „Wenn Stil Risiken in Meilen gemessen werden würden, hätte Rihanna den Globus schon tausendmal umkreist.“62 Sie ist in der “Hot 100” Liste des Maxim Magazins in vier aufeinander folgenden Jahren erschienen, auf Position acht im Jahr 2007,63 15 in 2008,64 acht in 2009,65 und auf Position 6 im Jahr 2010. Im Juni 2007 wurde Rihanna beziehungsweise ihre Beine zur “Venus Breeze - Celebrity Legs Of A Goddess” (deut. “Beine von einer Göttin”) von Gillette ernannt. 66 Im August 2010 wurde eine Wachsfigur von Rihanna im Madame Tussauds in Washington DC veröffentlicht.67 Rihannas Tätowierungen haben in den Medien viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.6869 Ihre Tätowierungen, einschließlich eine Musik Note auf ihrem Knöchel, ein Fischzeichen hinter dem rechten Ohr,7071 ein Sanskrit-Gebet ihre Hüfte hinunter, ein Stern auf dem linken Ohr,72 das Wort love (deut. Liebe) auf ihrem linken Mittelfinger,73 ein arabischer Schriftzug im Sinne von “Freiheit in Christus” in ihrem Brustkorb-Bereich,74 eine Spur von Sternen in ihrem Nacken,7576 ein Schädel mit einer rosa Schleife im Haar, die Phrase shhh... (deut. pssst...) auf ihrem rechten Zeigefinger,77 das Datum 11.4.86 in römischen Ziffern auf ihrer linken Schulter,78 eine, im Henna-Stil kreierte, Drachenkralle einschließlich Hibiskusblüten,79 eine Pistole unter ihrer rechten Achselhöhle, eine Sechs-Wort Phrase auf der Brust und der Ausdruck „rebelle fleur“ aus dem Französischen (deut. rebellische Blume) auf ihrem Hals.80 Ihr Waffen-Tattoo war eigentlich knapp unter den Schultern geplant, wurde aber letztlich auf die rechte Seite ihres Brustkorbs gestochen. 81 In Antwort auf die Kritik für die Gewalt Tattoos, lautete Keith “Bang Bang” McCurdys, ihr Tätowierer, Meinung, dass die Bilder einfach für „Stärke und Kraft“ steht.82 Ihre dreizehnte Tätowierung, die sie auf der Brust trägt, besteht aus dem Satz: „Never a failure, always a lesson“ (deut. „Nie ein Ausfall, immer eine Lektion“). Sie hat es rückwärts tättowieren lassen, sagt McCurdy, damit sie in der Lage sei, es im Spiegel lesen zu können. Als er sie fragte, warum sie es wolle, sagte sie, dass es ihr “Lebensmotto für alles” sei.83 Erfolge und Rekorde Rihanna stellte bereits mehrere Rekorde in den deutschen Media-Control-Charts und in den Billboard Hot 100 auf. So waren im November 2008 acht Songs ihres Albums Good Girl Gone Bad gleichzeitig in den Hot-100-Charts, was zuvor nur Shania Twain gelungen war.84 Vom 8. Juni 2007 bis 15. Mai 2009 war sie für 100 Wochen ununterbrochen in den deutschen Single-Charts vertreten, solange wie keine andere Künstlerin. Damit liegt sie auf dem dritten Platz hinter Michael Jackson und den Backstreet Boys.85 Außerdem ist sie mit 18 Top-Ten- und zehn Nummer-1-Hits in den Hot 100 die Künstlerin mit den meisten Hits in diesen Kategorien seit 2000.8687 (Auf Platz eins: 1. „SOS“, 2. „Umbrella“, 3. „Take a Bow“, 4. „Disturbia“, 5. „Live Your Life“ mit T.I., 6. „Rude Boy“, 7. „Love the Way You Lie“ mit Eminem, 8. „What's My Name?“, 9. „Only Girl (In the World)“ und 10. „S&M (Remix)“). Mit der Platz 1 Positionierung von „Only Girl (In the World)“ in den Hot 100 stellte Rihanna auch den Rekord auf, in dem die die erste Künstlerin ist, deren zweite Albumsingle („What's My Name?“) noch vor der ersten Platz 1 der Hot 100 erreicht hat. Damit ist sie auch die erste Künstlerin, die jemals vier Nummer-eins-Hits in einem Jahr in den USA hatte. In Großbritannien und Österreich konnte der Song ebenfalls Platz 1 der Charts erreichen. Sie ist auch mit 17 Singles die Künstlerin mit den meisten Top-Ten-Platzierungen in der Weltrangliste im Verkauf von Singles in den 2000er Jahren. Fünf allein im Jahr 2010. In den britischen Charts hält sie mit „Umbrella“ den Rekord mit der längsten Platz-eins-Platzierung. 88. Darüber hinaus ist sie die einzige Künstlerin mit insgesamt sieben Platz-eins-Platzierungen in den Billboard Pop Songs in den USA. So ist sie mit „Only Girl (In the World)“ zum siebten Mal auf Platz eins. Konkurrentinnen wie Mariah Carey, Beyoncé oder Lady Gaga, haben jeweils sechs Platz-eins-Eintragungen 89. 2011 konnte sie mit „S&M“ ihre achte Platz-eins-Platzierung in den Billboard Pop Songs Charts feiern und ihren vorher eingestellten Rekord noch verbessern.90 Rihanna hat mit „S&M“ Musikgeschichte geschrieben, es ist ihr zehnter Nummer-eins-Hit in den USA in nicht einmal fünf Jahren. „S&M“ macht Rihanna damit zur Solokünstlerin, bei der am wenigsten Zeit zwischen ihrem ersten und ihrem zehnten Nummer-eins-Hit vergangenen ist und das in 52 Jahren Chartgeschichte. Nur die Beatles und die Supremes waren schneller. Die Beatles brauchten für 10 Nummer-eins-Hits nur ein Jahr und 8 Monate, während die Supremes um Diana Ross 2 Jahre und 8 Monate brauchten 91. Rihanna ist außerdem mit ihren 23 Jahren die jüngste Sängerin in der Geschichte der Charts, die jemals 10 Nummer-eins-Hits landen konnte. Sie brach den alten Rekord von Mariah Carey. Rihanna ist nach Mariah Carey und Whitney Houston auch die erste Künstlerin, die aus zwei Alben drei Nummer-eins-Hits in den USA veröffentlichten konnte. 92 Außerdem hat sie gemeinsam mit Britney Spears die meisten Nummer-eins-Hits in der Geschichte der Billboard Canadian Hot 100. Durch die Platz-eins-Positionierung von „What's My Name?“ 2011 sicherte sich Rihanna einen weiteren Rekord. Sie ist die Künstlerin, der es gelungen ist fünf Jahre in Folge, einen Nummer-1-Hit in den britischen Charts zu platzieren (2007: „Umbrella“, 2008: „Take a Bow“, 2009: „Run This Town“, 2010: „Only Girl (In The World)“ und 2011: „What's My Name?“). Rihanna ist auch die erste weibliche Künstlerin, die nach 50 Jahren drei Top-Ten-Hits in den UK-Charts hatte, zuvor schaffte dies nur Vera Lynn mit zahlreichen Hits im Jahre 1952. Am 25. Februar 2011 bestätigte Rihannas Label Def Jam Recordings, dass sie erneut einen Rekord in Großbritannien erzielt hat. Sie ist die erste Künstlerin, der es gelang einen Rekordumsatz von über 10 Millionen Platten zu erzielen. Außerdem schaffte sie die 1 Milliarde Marke von Klicks auf YouTube. Dies gelang bis jetzt nur drei Künstlern vor ihr und Rihanna ist die zweite weibliche, der dies gelang. Ihre Vorreiter sind Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga und Eminem. Ihre im Juni 2011 startende Loud Tour brach ebenfalls einen Rekord. Sie schaffte es als erste weibliche Künstlerin, zehn Konzerte in der Londoner O₂-Arena zu vermarkten. Der Rekord lag bisher bei 8 Konzerten von Britney Spears.93 Kategorie:Rihanna! Kategorie:Persöhnlichkeit